The Lost Soul
by No.1 tigger
Summary: there are new threats in Amity after 15 years of no ghosts, at the cost of Jack and Maddie's lives. A new halfa comes to Amity Park and with his appearance new unknown ghosts pour in and this boy along with Danny and Sam's twin children, and Tucker's daughter will fight this new threat. read to find out, better summary inside.
1. The new ghost in town

_**This is my first Danny Phantom story, so don't bite my head off if it isn't any good, please.**_

"_**The Lost Soul"**_

'_**New Ghost in Town'**_

_**Summary: this story takes place many years after the Danny Phantom T.V. show, in it Danny and Sam get married and have twin children named, Zander and Angela. The boy prefers to be called Zane and the girl prefers Angi. Tucker and Valerie get married and have a daughter named Vanessa, and Jazz is married to Dash, have one boy of 3 years old. The twins are both halfas and look like Danny did when he was in high school except Angi's eyes are like her mothers. One day a new ghost came to town, the first ghost in ten years, after that the town is soon infested with new ghosts and new adventures, being protected by the four teens, the two halfas, the one human, and the Demonic human. The story is from the point of view of the first mysterious character, David.**_

I woke up laying one a rock floating in gravity less, green, swirling, emptiness. The last thing I remember was running through the woods from the calling of my family, running away. I remember getting hit by something and then waking up here. I felt a slight throbbing in the back of my head as if something heavy had hit me.

I stood up and looked at myself; I was wearing black gloves with gold knuckles, a golden velvet short sleeve shirt, a black cloak with gold inside, and black combat boots with white laces. I was stunned by my new look and even more stunned at the color of my skin which was red and blue, the hair on the top of my head felt like fire, and I had a forked tail.

I looked around and a huge metal gateway with black and yellow hazard colors on it that contrasted the varying colors of purple doors that were scattered all around me. There was a trail leading from my floating rock strait to it, so, like any confused 16 year old I approached it with caution not wanting to fall into the unknown oblivion around me.

When I got to the door it opened and a green swirling vortex was inside. I looked around to see if I had any other options, but saw none, so I stepped through the doors into a huge white metallic room filled with weapons and strange tools. I walked over to a counter and saw an ID card laying there. I picked it up and read it; it said 'Jack Fenton, world's greatest ghost hunter.' I smiled and set it back down and looked around. I saw a flight of stairs and approached it.

I walked up the flight of stairs; I came up to a door that seemed to lead outside. I opened the door slowly and looked around; the building that used to here was now in complete ruins it looked like it was once more than two stories but was now leveled and looked to have been like this for a long time. I saw a sign sitting in front of the house; I walked over to the sign and read it, 'this building has been left in memory of Jack and Maddie Fenton who fought for our freedom for the ghosts.' I looked back up at the ruins and walked back into the house and just stood there.

About an hour passed and a boy and girl that looked like twins saw me in the house, they started yelling at me to get out of the house. So I did, I stepped out of the house and into the street, I turned to them to say that I was sorry about their loss when the girl said, "Zane look at his hair, it's on fire, wait I think it's a ghost." He gasped and then snarled saying, "why you, how dare you disgrace my grandfathers grave." They were both very angry, glowing blue rings went around both of their mid sections and traveled up and down their bodies, Zane said, "I'm going to beat you, and then I'm going to bury you so deep in the ghost zone that you will never come back."

Hearing this I stepped back scared for my life, he laughed and said, "That's right you should be scared. He charged up energy in his hands expecting me to fight, but was confused as hell when I turned around and ran, I ran with everything that I had going as fast as I could to get away from those crazy monsters. I ran down the road at 60 mph, but they flew after me slowly catching up, I saw the reflection of the anger crazed boy in a window and started to run faster hitting 100 mph, through this large city.

I ran down a street and Dan yelled laughing, "dead end," I continued running but when I saw the building at the end of the street, I jumped toward the building to my left grabbing onto the second floor and then shoving myself across the street over the building that was across from it. The twins were stunned by what I did and crashed into a building giving me time to escape.

I ran for about ten minutes before I started to slow down to 10 mph just running around the city, I ran through the entire day then when I ran down a street that had a school called Casper High at the end of the street, and started to feel exhausted so I walked into an alley and laid down to rest for a moment. As my eyes closed I saw a bright flash of purple light and felt a burst of warmth travel up and down my body, then I was asleep, dreaming of nothing.

_**If anyone can think of a ghost that you would like in this story, preferably made up, please tell me about them and I will do my best to put them in my story, there is only room for 20 ghosts so do your best. So how is my first Danny Phantom story I hope you enjoy it, and if three people review, positive or negative, then I will post the next chapter. I am finished fixing the story, will take more time to fix second chapter, I hope I didn't ruin the story with the changes I made. PLEASE REVIEW I need the confidants.**_

_**Ta Ta For Now!**_


	2. the ghost of my father

_**Okay, this is the second chapter. I know I said only if three people reviewed, but I really wanted to keep writing this story, so here you go.**_

"_**The Lost Soul"**_

'_**the ghost of my father'**_

I woke up the next morning in the alleyway to a kid shaking my shoulder; I opened my eyes to see what the problem was. I saw Zane shaking my shoulder saying, "dude, are you okay? You look like you just got beat up and left in the trash." I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing clothes that were completely different than before.

I rubbed my eyes to see if I was just imagining this and placed my hands in my hair, I gripped it feeling that it was no longer on fire. I looked back at my clothes and saw that I was wearing a black with silver shirt underneath, and I no longer had gloves on, my pants were black and I was wearing silver combat boots with black laces.

I looked up at Zane with caution in my eyes not fully trusting him. I nodded my head and said, "I'm fine, just a little banged up and I think I need a shower, but other than that I'm perfect. So where were you headed when you found me?" Zane responded, "Me and Angela were heading to school, are you going to go to Casper high it would be nice to have more friends. And, if you want, we can give you an ecto-shower which will clean any smell off you and your clothes but until you wash them they will set off ghost hunting devices."

I thought about it for a second and nodded my head saying, "I haven't been to school in a while so it would be nice to see if I'm still smart. And, it would be nice not to smell like trash on my first day." Angela giggled and said, "You're not scared of being thought of as a ghost?"

I shook my head and said, "I was run out of my old home because a man who had a device that detected demons and it started to go off, so I was chased by everyone, even my family. So I'm not afraid of anything happening here."

Zane said, "I'm sorry man," I shook my head and said, "It's all good I've spent enough time out of that place that I can finally forget that stupid town." They nodded and Angela said, "Take a step back and we will start the ecto-shower." I stepped back and almost fell over in fear as they turned into ghosts, with the traditional blue rings traveling up and down their body turning them into ghosts.

Angi said, "This is your last chance to opt out, oh yeah and if we do this, and there are any ghosts around then they will be attracted to you." I nodded accepting these terms and it started, I felt a slight tingling sensation then it was over. I smiled and asked, "How do I look?" Zane said, "you look, blue…" I shook my head and asked, "WHAT!" I looked at my hands and saw that they were blue.

Zane said in a hushed voice, "I'm sorry, this has never happened befo…" I interrupted him by saying, "it's not a problem, I can fix it with my demonic powers, mwhaha," they still looked concerned about me being blue, I smiled placed my fists next to each other and exhaled using my diaphragm help push my power through me and focused on the very smallest amont of the ectoplasm, just what turned my blue, and pushed it off of me.

They stared at me slightly confused; to them it looked like I breathed the stuff off of me, which is basically what I did. Zane asked, "What did you just do?" I smirked and said, "I'll tell you at lunch I'm sure that we are probably late for school so, I'll race you to the school, if I win then you tell me how you became ghosts, and if you win I'll answer any question that you have about me." Zane and Angi both say, "You're on." We got in line next to each other they were ready to run and I was fiddling with my watch.

I said, "Three… Two… One…GO!" they flew at neck breaking speed to beat me to the school, I pressed a button on my watch and I appeared in front of the school and walked to the front steps and sat down. They flew strait toward me not noticing me until they landed. Zane gasped when he saw me, and said, "but how, we were going almost the speed of sound and you got here first it's not possible." I laughed a little and said, "I kind of cheated and teleported."

Angela asked, "How?" I smiled and said, "With this," I held up a watch that was visibly about to break, then it did. I smiled and said, "I knew that it was only good for one more use, maybe I can teach one, or both of you how to do it." They were about so say something when the bell went off, Zane looked at the clock and said, "**** we're late." I smiled and said, "Get to class, I have to get registered and get my classes, I'll see you at lunch." They nodded and ran into the school.

I walked into the school and looked around, trying to find the office. I saw a bald man holding a stack of paper walking down the hall, I ran over to him and said, "sir, can you tell me where the office is?" he looked at me and chuckled, he said, "hello, I'm Mr. Lancer and the office is down this hall and to the left." I nodded and yelled, "Thanks," as I ran down the hall.

I opened the door to the office and walked in; the women sitting at the counter looked up at me and asked, "What do you need?" I smiled and said, "I'm here to register myself as a new student at this school." She nodded grabbed a form from a drawer and handed it to me. I grabbed it sat down in a chair and got to work writing down my information. It took me ten minutes to register, and then she told me, "come back tomorrow and we will give you your schedule."

I nodded and headed out the office door, I walked around the school to familiarize myself with the school. I stopped in the empty cafeteria, there was still about an hour before lunch started so I sat down in a corner and closed my eyes.

About forty-five minutes later I woke up, I heard people in the hall, a few minutes later people, teenagers started filing in. I stood up and started walking over to Zane and Angi's table when I heard someone say, "HEY!" I turned around to look at the table full of the football players. There was a jock sitting at the table and he throw a football at me, I lifted up my hand and caught it by reflex, the Jock, Roy, stood up and said, "Nice catch, my names Roy, would you like to join the foot ball team?" he asked this because I am 6 ft, 3, and I am very muscular. I sighed and said, "I would, but I have never liked the game, it has always seemed like a waste of my time," I shook my head while chuckling and turned back to Dan's table and walked over and sat down.

When I sat down I realized that I was still holding his football, I turned around to see him still standing there confused, so I said, "Hey, catch," I throw the ball with just a little too much force. The ball struck him in the face because he didn't react fast enough, he fell over landing on his back and the ball continued going forward. Mr. Lancer opened the cafeteria door and the ball soared out and then through the hall. Everyone started laughing, I looked around to see that the Jock had fallen into a trashcan and not on his back like I had expected.

Zane looked at me and asked, "How did you do that?" I shook my head and said, "I threw the ball?" he smirked and said, "Ya I saw that but how?" I just said, "I guess I'm stronger than I thought." He laughed and said, "No kidding," I smirked and looked at Zane and Angi and asked, "So what are your questions that I promised I would answer?" Zane nodded and Angi said, "There's someone that you should meet first, she should be here by now."

An African American girl came running through the cafeteria doors screaming, everyone looked at her as she ran across the cafeteria, screaming the whole way. She jumped over our table and ducked, the moment she ducked a man about 7 feet tall creature came crashing through the doors and looked around, he was wearing a full suit of armor, the shoulder pieces had spikes like a bullhorn coming out of them, his skin was blue, his armor had red alien symbols on them, atop his head was a knights helmet with black flame sprouting from it. He had a two handed ax in his hand, it was a heads mans ax with a metallic handle and a 6 inch dual sharpened blade on the other end.

Everyone except Zane, Angi, and me started screaming and running. Zane and Angi stood up and started walking over to him; he disregarded them walked toward me. I stood up and Angi told me, "run!" I shook my head and said, "and why would I do that?" they looked at me and I walked past them and stood about 10 feet in front of them. The man, or creature, spoke saying, "so we meet again David, it's been a long time, last time we met… if I remember right, you killed me, and sent me into the underworld." I nodded making Zane and Angi stare at me confused, I said, "You killed my friend and not long after I was down there to." He laughed and said, "well now is our rematch, so let this fight begin, oh, and this time you will be the one that dies." I laughed and said, "How will you kill me? I've mastered more of my demon half than before, and all you are is a demon."

He charged at me and swung the ax at the same time, Angi and Zane were both to shocked to intercept the strike. I jumped and dodged the strike while also traveling over him and spinning around to face him again, he turned around and swung to emphasize the force. I ducked to avoid the blade and jumped I get level with his head and kicked, I hit his face, hard. He stumbled backwards and fell, after kicking him I headed toward the ground I rolled and pushed myself back into standing position. The ghost throw his ax spiked end first planning to impale me, I stepped to the side, grabbed the ax as it flew past me and slammed it into the ground embedding it there. The ghost got up and threw a ball of ecto-energy at me; I crossed my arms in front of my face and was blown backwards. I struck the wall behind me; I sat on the floor trying to get my head to stop throbbing.

He walked over to the ax and pulled it out of the ground, he looked at me and said, "I thought you would be more of a challenge, but I guess I was wrong," he lifted the ax over his head and swung it down at me. I rolled out of the way and jumped to my feet I could hardly stand, I put my hand to my head hoping to stabilize myself. He left his ax in the flour were I had been and materialized a sword in his hand. He swung it at me, I didn't have time to dodge so it hit me and sent me flying across the room onto a table, I hurt and knew that I couldn't win the way that I was fighting. I reached deep inside myself to where I had found the powers that I used before and let myself fall into it, not wanting to try to find out how to control the transformation. A purple ring of light appeared around my waist and traveled up and down my body.

I felt a burst of energy and stood up again, Zane and Angi who had been standing alone forgotten stared at the person that they had seen the day before. Zane said, "you?" I shook my head and said, "not right now."

The ghost stared at me not moving, Zane asked, "what are you?" I stepped done off of the table and said, "I'm half demon half human. Brovaska over there is both demon and ghost, or a dead demon. A long time ago he was one of my teachers; he killed my best friend so I killed him. Now he is back for revenge." Zane nodded and asked, "how are you half demon?" I sighed and said, "he is my birth father, so I became half demon through blood, and about a year ago, at least I think it was a year ago, when I set off the demon device in my old town I was chased away, I ran and ran until I was near death and then fell through a natural doorway to another dimension, now before you can ask another question I will finish this battle." I turned back to Brova and said, "Now let's finish this."

Brova charged at me and brought his sword up, as he swung the sword down I materialized a sword of my own and they connected with an explosion of sparks. I pushed away and made the sword disappear again; I lifted my hands as he swung his sword again. I closed my hand around the blade and blasted it with the fire of the underworld obliterating the blade. He jumped back and then pointed his hands at me and charged up energy, the blast came at me and I lifted one of my hands creating a portal in front of it, the blast disappeared into it. After Brova saw this he charged at me and threw a punch at me, I dodged, got real close to him and placed my hand just beneath his head and opened another portal, the blast of energy came out and slammed into his chin making him fly into the sky.

He fell toward me, and feeling sorry for the pain I just put him through I opened a hole that led to the ghost zone and let him fall into it before closing it again. Just then a man in his mid thirties phased through the wall. He took one look at me and brought his hands up ready to fight. I raised my hands in surrender and looked deep inside myself and found a small pool of energy that represented my human self, I mentally jumped into it. The purple glowing ring of light appeared again and moved up and down my body turning me human again.

The man stood there for a moment not knowing what to do. I smiled and said, "You must be Zane's Father I can see the resemblance," he floated to the ground and looked at his kids and asked, "Where did you meet another halfa?" Zane said, "Uh, we kinda found him in found him in the trash on our way to school." Zane's father looked at me and said, "hello young man my name is Danny Phantom," I bowed and said, "My name is David, it is an honor to meet you great one." When I said 'Great one' he was slightly shocked. He asked, "Why do you call me great one?" I replied, "You are known for your greatness in the Ghost zone, the underworld, and in the human world. For the last year I have traveled through those worlds and heard of your greatness from the strongest warriors in them all.

Before he could reply I said, "I am sorry about this but I must go, I am very exhausted and I need to find a place to sleep where I won't get in to much trouble for being at." I turned around to leave when Zane asked his father, "can he stay with us? He promised that he would answer a few questions for us and it is the weekend after all, please?" Zane's father said, "Okay, as long as your mother agrees, now you two need to get to class." He looked at me and said, "I'm guessing that you will start school on Monday? If I'm right then come, I would like to get you situated and see if Sam will agree to let you stay for a few days." I nodded and walked over to him, he grabbed my shoulder and turned us intangible and carried me outside.

_**There my first battle scene, it wasn't my best, but it wasn't my worst. I hope you like it. I will keep writing and I will try to post at least once a week. I think I fixed it maybe...**_

_**Ta Ta For Now**_


End file.
